Royal Arrangement
by I Will Make You Rebel
Summary: AU.Prince Percy needs to be married so he could have his father's throne and to have his complete powers. Easy right? Wrong. Zeus made and arrangement to wed Percy with his favorite granddaughter, Annabeth, who loves hating Percy with all her might. R&R.


_I have this plot is bothering me for a few weeks now. I don't know, but I really want to write about Royal Families and arrange marriage and all that. _ _And here I am trying my best to write it down. :D Lol. I hope you enjoy reading._

_For those who read my other story, "My World Turn Upside Down", I'm not abandoning it, don't worry. I'll update soon, swear._

_Disclaimer: I own everything. Yeah. KIDDING. I own nothing (as if you don't know that yet)_

**Royal Arrangement**

**I**

Grover Underwood opened the door to Prince Percy's room and entered it without making any sound. He was carrying a gold tray that had the prince's breakfast, a glass of orange juice and two bread and butter. As usual, the royal highness was still sleeping, flat on his stomach on a bed big enough to fit 4 Cyclops.

Our young satyr sighed as he placed the tray on the nightstand beside the bed. Waking the prince was the hardest job King Poseidon assigned to him, no kidding. He walked over to where Prince Percy was sleeping and grabbed his reed pipes. Grover looked around him and made sure that the door was closed. When everything was clear, he licked his lips and started to play "Single Ladies" by Beyoncé with his reed pipes.

The prince began to stir. "No," Percy groaned. "Shut it, Underwood!" He lazily grabbed a pillow and threw it at Grover. Unfortunately for him, this didn't stop Grover from playing the song louder and faster. "Ugh, Grover," Percy moaned, opening his left eye to glare at his friend. "Please stop playing that song."

Grover paused playing to reply, "If you wake up and eat your breakfast, I will definitely stop playing, but since you're not yet up…" And with that he continued playing.

"Alright, alright I'm up, I'm up." Percy glared at his friend as Grover flinched. He then stood up and stretched as he looked out of the window. He saw mermaids, Mermen, and Cyclops work together to prepare for the big and eventful party later. "Everyone is busy, I see." Percy commented.

"Everyone except you, your highness," Grover teased. "Anyway, milord, eat your breakfast and get dress. Your father is expecting you at the throne room in 30 minutes."

Percy rolled his eyes at this and sat at the edge of his bed. As Percy ate his meal, Grover asked with a huge grin on his face, "Are you excited for later, Perce?"

Percy looked up from his plate and smiled at Grover. "Yes, of course. Who's not excited to turn 17? I mean, being off age and all that, you know?"

"You're getting old, my friend." Grover sat beside Percy as he watched his best friend of 17 years eat.

Percy snorted, "You're saying that as if you're not."

"Oh, I'm not old. I'm 6 and half years younger than you, sir," Grover said with mock respect and chuckled as Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because satyrs age slower. But don't worry; I'm referring to your human age."

Grover looked at Percy amused. "But I have no human age."

"Yeah, no?" Percy asked curiously. He smirked playfully, "But if you are human, and I've been counting, you my friend are now 47."

"No, I'm not," Grover grumbled. "I must be 23 and half years old. I'm not _that_ old, am I?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

Percy laughed at his friend which made the said friend frown. "No, no of course not," he said.

"Anyway, I have something for you." Grover pulled out a ring from his shirt pocket and placed it on Percy's open hand. "It's not much for a prince, but I hope you like it."

The ring was made from wood. The background of the ring was black and on the center it has a small design on it, a green trident. "Wow," Percy awed, "You made this?"

Grover grinned and nodded his head. "With a little help from Juniper, of course," he blushed with the mention of his girlfriend's name. Percy placed the ring on his left ring finger and continued eating. "It's awesome, G-man. Thank you and tell Juniper thank you too."

"I'm glad you like it, Percy." Grover then stood up and went for the door. "I have to go, your highness. I still need to prepare things for your birthday party." Grover bowed with a silly smile playing on his lips.

"Grover, didn't I tell you not to bow to me or call me your highness or milord or whatever?" Percy complained.

"But it annoys you, milord. I'm really having lots of fun here annoying you." And with one last smirk to Percy, Grover went out of the room.

… … … …

"But Zeus, you know very well that Athena and I don't get a long!" Poseidon complained to his brother with all his might. "And here you are, in my territory mind you, suggesting that my son marries her daughter! That's outrageous, brother!"

"Athena's daughter will be great with your son, Poseidon!" Zeus countered.

"I am his father," Poseidon demanded. "I will have the say about this and not you."

"I am your Lord, Poseidon!" Zeus yelled, his blue eyes lit up with million volts. "I do not care if he is your son! I will choose his destiny! I will be obeyed."

Lord Zeus of the Sky and Lord Poseidon of the Sea were having an argument when Percy entered the throne room. Servants of his father stared at Poseidon and Zeus, afraid to interfere with the argument. It was a good thing that they are 20ft away from the two, or else…

"Father, Lord Zeus," Percy bowed down to both of them which made the two stop at their bickering and somehow made them both calm.

"Percy, son," Poseidon smiled at him and motioned for him to come forward. "Happy birthday."

"Yes, happy birthday Perseus," Zeus greeted the young man.

Percy nodded his head respectfully and thanked them. He then asked his father, "What are you arguing about, milords?"

Zeus smiled at the young man in front of him and said, "You are 17 now, nephew, am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Your father and I are just talking… now that's you are 17, and a prince of a big domain…" Zeus was interrupted by his brother, "Zeus, it might be good if I am the one to explain."

"Go ahead brother," Zeus said still with the smile that made Percy uneasy.

"Percy, since you are off age now, you are twice as powerful as before..." Poseidon tried to explain.

"Yes, I know that father," Percy commented. "I also have new responsibilities and obligations I need to do as your heir."

"Yes, yes," his father said, "And with that added responsibilities and obligations, you also need to get married."

Poseidon let his words sank to his sons mind. Percy looked up curiously, "I know that father. You already told me that, millions of times. I cannot have your throne if I don't have my Queen. I don't think I will argue with that."

Zeus took this opportunity to but in, "Yes boy, but you see- do you have a bride in mind now?"

Percy looked at his uncle curiously, "Um… none sir. It doesn't have to be _now_ does it?"

"No, no indeed," Zeus chuckled. "But it has to be, in a month from _now_."

With that words, Percy's eyes widen, "I need to get married in a… a month?" he asked in complete shock. "But… I thought, I thought that- I can't be married now. Don't you think I'm too young?"

"Oh, you're not young," Zeus smiled. "It is your responsibility to have a wife now, Percy."

"Yes, yes," Poseidon agreed. "It is the part of the responsibility added to you now that you are off age."

"But…" Percy argued, "I can't be married now, I don't have a bride in mind!"

"That has been taken care of, young lad," Zeus said, Poseidon glaring at him.

"Brother, I don't agree with this," Poseidon claimed.

"Poseidon, you have no choice," Zeus frowned. "I made my choice as Lord of the Gods."

Poseidon glared at him. He had no choice even though he really did not like the whole idea here. Zeus was the Lords of all Gods, he need to obey him. Percy looked at his father who was glaring at Zeus. He can read his father well and he knows that whatever the Lord of the Sky's choice was, Poseidon did not like it. And with that Percy knew that he won't like it also.

"What choice is this, Uncle?" Percy asked with all respect. He braced himself for Zeus answer who smirked down at him.

"You'll marry my favorite granddaughter, nephew." Zeus exclaimed, "Annabeth, daughter of Athena and my granddaughter."

If it was possible, Percy's eyes widen more, "You must be joking, Uncle! Annabeth and I are not even friends! She hates me and now you want me to be married to _her_?" Percy unintentionally said 'her' with disgust.

Zeus frowned at the tone Percy used. "Now, boy, do not used that tone when you are talking about Annabeth if you do not want to be turned to ashes. You will do what I say Perseus, you will not disobey me. I made my choice and it is to be done."

Percy bowed his head and said, through gritted teeth, "Yes, Lord Zeus."

…

_Chapter one is complete! Okay, I know that for a prince, Percy is too modern in the manner of talking. But this is no 'tradition style', this fan fiction about royals who are modern. So forgive me if you expect it to be more traditional and all that. _

_And I also know that 17 is young to get married and to be off age, but I was thinking that if I made Percy 19 or 20 or something, he will be expected to act maturely and in this fic Percy is not that matured. So yeah, I settled for 17 so that he will have an excuse to be immature and at the same time, he is expected to grow up. I hope you get my point. _

_Btw, we only have three kings and kingdoms, which are Hades (Underworld), Zeus (Sky) and Poseidon (Sea) but the rest of the gods are still gods and goddesses but no kingdom and title to be king/queen (except Hera since she is a wife of the King of the Sky). With this, only Percy, Nico and Thalia have the title of being a prince and princess (No Jason here folks, because the Lost Hero and Son of Neptune didn't happen)._

_**** I hope you liked it. If I got good review about this story, I promise I will continue it but if I got more bad review, I will delete it. So yes, your review is really important!**_


End file.
